fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 25: Kiss the Girl
Category:Tyson1993 While riding on the clamshell carriage, Charlie and Itchy had a wonderful time with Sasha, Bess, and Annabelle. Back in the palace, the merdog princesses noticed something was different with Sasha, Bess, and Annabelle. They said, "We know you had a good night last night, but you seemed even more happy." "Did you go see Charlie?" Asked Georgette. "Maybe." Sasha answered with a smirk on her face. "Tell us everything." Said Rita. "Well, how about I just introduce you to Charlie and Itchy." "What? You know how father hates us to go to the surface. Well I'm not going." "Well what if you don't have to go to the surface?" Said Sasha. "What?" Perdita said, "So how do you plan on introducing us to Charlie if we don't go to the surface?" Sasha said, "My father was wrong about how barbaric the land dogs are. You see I just want them to be with us. Just stay here and I'll be right back." The girls started to giggle and they said, "Has Sasha lost her mind. If she dragged the land dog down here, he'll be dead by sure." Dixie says, "Oh what in tarnation did Sasha do, I mean, she has another statue or a toy that looks like Charlie. And yet swimming in circles, chasing her fishtail. Boy howdy, that girl is in love with Charlie, eh?" Rita laughed and said, "Oh yeah, Charlie is a handsome fella, but I kinda like his burning eyes." And Perdita said, "And best of all, Sasha and Charlie swimming in the sea, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Sasha is very lucky to have the dog of her dreams." "By the way, Bess mention the guy by the name of Itchy, but who's Itchy anyway?" Asked Rita. "Well, I think Bess knows about Itchy, Doesn't she?" Lady remarked. Rita said, "I've heard of Itchy. He's Charlie's best friend, and he's a dachshund." Little while later, Sasha showed up with two male merdogs. The girls were giddy, but Sasha was nervous that they would not like Charlie. Sasha said, "Everyone, I have some friends I want you to meet. This is Charlie and this is Itchy." There were gasps heard from the merdog princesses and then finally Rita said, "Oh we thought Charlie and Itchy were land dogs." "I know they were land dogs, but they wanted to become merdogs like us." Said Sasha. "But how?" Asked Georgette. "Let's just say they magically turn into merdogs," then Sasha introduced them to her individual sisters. All the girls seemed to except that explanation that the two dogs were magically changed, and they all seemed to like Charlie and Itchy. Later that night, Sasha and Charlie took the royal clamshell carraige for a ride. Sasha decieded to show Charlie the Seaweed Garden and the Kelp Forest. In the seaweed garden, they saw Annabelle communicating with the dolphins, sea turtles, and swordfish. They waved to Annabelle as the clamshell carraige glided by. Charlie asked, "Why do all these sea creatures come to gather around Annabelle?" Sasha said, "Annabelle is my aunt and like my father, she has special gifts. My father has his trident, and Annabelle has her red heart necklace. This necklace allows her to communicate with all the good hearted sea animals. Dolphins, Seas Turtles and Swordfish respond the most." While Annabelle was talking to the sea creatures, she saw that Sasha and Charlie were alone in the clamshell carraige. She grinned slyly as she whispered a message to Sebastian and the sea turtles. As Charlie and Sasha were admiring the beautiful seascape, sea turtles and Sebastain started swimming near the carriage. Softly, Sebastian started to sing, "There you see her. Sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her. And you don't know why, but you're dyin' to try you wanna kiss the girl." Charlie chuckled and said, "What are these sea turtles doing around here?" The Sebastain continued singing, "Yes, you want her, look at her, you know you do. Possible she want you too there is one way to ask her. It don't take a word not a single word go on and kiss the girl." Then the crab said to the sea turtles, "Sing with me now:" The sea turtles began to sing too, "Sha la la la la la, don't be scared, you got the mood prepared, go on and kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la, don't stop now, don't try to hide it how, you want to kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la, swim along, and listen to the song, the song say, "kiss the girl". Sha la la la la, music play, do what the music say, you got to kiss the girl." Then Charlie looked at Sasha as she fluttered her eyes and smile back at Charlie. One of the sea turtles said, "Go on, Charlie, kiss her." Charlie leaned forward and gives Sasha a kiss, very slowly. As they kissed. the sea turtles stopped singing and swam away. And suddenly, Sasha heard a faint voice saying, "SASHA, HELP ME!" It was Oliver being tied up in seaweed yarn. As Oliver slowly swam to the clamshell carriage, Sasha and Charlie laughed at the sight of a mercat tangled up in red and blue seaweed yarn. "It looks like Oliver finally caught the ball of seaweed yarn that Rita made for him," Joked Charlie.